1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to treadmill technology and more particularly, to a foldable treadmill.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a treadmill 1 according to Taiwan Patent M316743. According to this design, the treadmill 1 comprises a rectangular base frame 11, a treadbase 12 pivotally connected to the base frame 11, and two retractable cylinders 13. The base frame 11 comprises two opposing side bars 111, and two opposing end bars 112 connected between the two side bars 111 at two opposite sides. The treadbase 12 is biasable relative to the base frame 11 between a vertically extended collapsed position and a horizontally extended operating position. The retractable cylinders 13 are connected between the side bars 111 of the base frame 11 and the treadbase 12 and retractable relative to the base frame 11. When the treadbase 12 is set in the illustrated collapsed position, the cylinders 13 impart a pressure to the treadbase 12, holding the treadbase 12 in position.
In order not to interfere with the biasing of the treadbase 12 and to let the retractable cylinders 13 extend smoothly to an outward position, it is normal to mount the retractable cylinders 13 at the side bars 111 or at one of the end bars 112 of the base frame 11. However, in order to enable the retractable cylinders 13 to be mounted at the side bars 111 of the base frame 11, the size of the base frame 11 cannot be minimized For allowing the retractable cylinders 13 to be mounted at one end bar 112 of the base frame 11, the base frame 11 must be provided with another end bar 112 for the connection of the treadbase 12, and thus, the size of the base frame 11 cannot be minimized Therefore, the aforesaid prior art design occupies too large of an installation space.